i_mrok_pochlonie_ziemiefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rozdział V
Teneb zaprowadzał Noctisa w miejsce gdzie mogli porozmawiać nie bojąc się, że ktoś ich podsłuchuje. Lecieli mijając smoki, które chociaż pilnowane by nikt nie wyszedł, robiły co chciały wewnątrz wyspy. Noctis nie mógł uwierzyć jak zmieniło się życie w Stern. Jeszcze niedawno była to jedna z największych wysp i nie chodzi tu tylko o jej rozmiary. Smoki kiedyś były silne i zdyscyplinowane, teraz marnują energię na bójki między sobą. To plemię zeszło na psy. Noctis miał nadzieję, że w najbliższej przeszłości to się zmieni. Nagle drogę przecięła mu smoczyca. Była piękna, najpiękniejsza jaką w życiu widział. Jej oczy miały oczy koloru oceanu nad którym tak kochał latać. I były smutne: - Tenebie on oszalał - Zawołała - Kto oszalał? - Spytał zaniepokojony błękitnooki - Nasz wódz Narr, wszystkie smoczyce muszą iść do jego komnat - Odpowiedziała - Musisz uciekać - Powiedział Teneb - Jak? Przecież nie ma stąd wyjścia - Mam pewien pomysł - Spojrzał w oczy Noctisa - Pomożesz mi? - Co mam zrobić? - Trzeba eskortować tyle smoczyc ile się da - Czy ty powiedziałeś smoczyc? - Zapytał z jękiem - Znasz ten ból? - Zaśmiał się Teneb - Chcę wam przypomnieć, że nie mamy czasu - Wtrąciła się Umbra - Już lecimy Dziesięć smoków czekało na klifie. Teneb, Noctis i Umbra wylądowali przy nich: - Tylko tyle was jest? - Spytała Umbra - Tylko nam udało się uciec - Odpowiedziała jedna ze smoczyc - Umbra tak mi przykro - Co się stało? - Twoja mama stawiała opór, więc ją zabili - Szepnęła smoczyca - Co!? Nie! Muszę tam iść - Nie Umbro - Teneb stanął przed nią - Sama zginiesz - Ale to była moja matka - Łzy poleciały z oczu Umbry - Ale tutaj jesteś bardziej potrzebna - Przypomniał jej błękitnooki - Polecimy na Nacht, potem zrealizujesz zemstę - Wtrącił się Noctis - Dobrze - Umbra otarła łzy - Co robimy? - Próbujemy po cichu wydostać się po za teren wyspy - Odezwał się Teneb - Jak nas zauważą to walczymy Było już ciemno, więc powoli poruszali się w mroku: - Jeśli któraś użyje echolokacji to nie dożyje wschodu słońca - Syknął Teneb - Musisz być taki brutalny? - Od syknęła Umbra - Jeśli zdradzą teraz nasze pozycje to i tak nie przeżyją Lecieli wolno patrolując teren. Obezwładnili jednego strażnika i Noctis położył go cicho w krzakach. Nagle rozległy się dźwięki alarmu. Nikt nic nie mówił, wszyscy ruszyli z pełną prędkością - Nie było już sensu kryć się. Przed Tenebem pojawił się jakiś smok, szybko chwycił zębami za miękką skórę pod gardłem, poczuł słodką krew. Smok spadł do oceanu. Noctis przez chwilę z zaskoczeniem patrzył co on zrobił, lecz zrozumiał, że to było konieczne. Wziął się, więc za innego - W przeciwieństwie do błękitnookiego on nigdy nie uczył się zabijać. Walczyć owszem, lecz zabijanie było mu obce, jednak pojął, że teraz lub nigdy. Zaatakował go szybko jak wąż. Zaczął go gryźć do krwi i wreszcie przeciwnik poległ. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł metaliczny smak krwi. O dziwo nie czuł się teraz źle. Czuł, że wreszcie żyje. Potrząsnął głową, nie mógł dopuścić do siebie myśli, że zabijanie mogłoby mu się podobać. Jednak zaatakował ponownie i ponownie zabił. Nie pamiętał wszystkich swoich ofiar. O mało nie zabił Teneba myśląc, że to wróg. Zauważył wtedy, że wróg poległ. Został tylko Noctis, został Teneb i zostały smoczyce: - Kurs na Nacht? - Spytał Teneb Noctisa - Tak, tam polecimy Lecieli długo mijając monotonny widok. Smoczyce zaczęły narzekać, najpierw cicho, a potem coraz głośniej. Zamilkły dopiero gdy Teneb strzelił między nie plazmą. Noctis chciał wtedy rzucić się na niego, lecz zrozumiał, że to było konieczne. Zdziwił się gdy przyszła mu do głowy myśl, że pobyt z Tenebem zmienia go. Nie wiedział tylko, czy na dobre, czy na złe. Wreszcie zobaczyli zarys zielonej wyspy. Noctis wciągnął głęboko powietrze ciesząc się, że jest w domu. Coś go trąciło, gdy spojrzał w bok zobaczył Teneba: - Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zabijesz kiedy tylko wylądujemy - Rzekł spokojnym głosem jakby zwrócił tylko gawędził o pogodzie - Jeśli nikogo nie zaatakujesz to nie będzie takiej potrzeby - Spojrzał w błękitne oczy - Mam nadzieję, że nie planujesz zrobić nic głupiego - Jeśli będziesz mnie dobrze traktować to nie wiem po co bym miał to robić - I bardzo dobrze Mijali właśnie jedną z małych wysp kiedy coś zaatakowało Teneba. Gdyby nie zaskoczenie spokojnie by go pokonał, lecz nieznajomy powalił go na ziemię głośno warcząc. Przed zabiciem wodza Dunkel powstrzymał go ktoś kto wylądował tuż za nim: - Sam chętnie bym go zabił, lecz jest mi potrzebny Luliusie - Zabrałeś wroga tutaj? - Spytał - Tak w ogóle to co on zrobił? - Umbra wylądowała przy nich - Zabił jego ojca - Odpowiedział krótko Lulius - To nie on - Rzekł wódz Nacht - Dlatego właśnie musimy porozmawiać - Jak możesz tak po prostu powiedzieć o tym, że on nie zabił twego ojca? - Zapytała - Może i był cały czas na Stern, ale przecież mógł komuś zlecić zabójstwo - Dzięki za pomoc - Mruknął Teneb - Na swoją obronę powiem, że jeślibym miał zabić Fortisa to zrobiłbym to sam. Sądzisz, że jestem tchórzem który nie umie spojrzeć śmierci prosto w twarz? - Przecież ty nie wiesz co to strach - Odparła Umbra - Lećmy do wioski, tam porozmawiamy - Zarządził Noctis - O tych smoczycach tam na górze też? - Zapytał z miną niewiniątka Lulius - Pewnie już nie możesz się doczekać tej rozmowy - Mruknął Noctis - Masz rację - Uśmiechnął się brązowooki Po drodze Lulius dowiedział się wszystkiego co się stało. Noctis za to dowiedział się, że ludzie tęsknią za nim. Przyjął tą wiadomość z zaskoczeniem - Myślał, że smoki będą zadowolone z powodu nieobecności niedoświadczonego wodza. Teneb jednak zauważył to jak Lulius patrzy na przyjaciela. W jego oczach był szacunek, ale on nie był tylko w jego oczach. Gdy wylądowali na Nacht wszyscy patrzyli na niego tak, że Teneb nie miał wątpliwości - Noctis był dobrym wodzem. Pierwszą sprawą jaką się zajęli po powrocie były smoczyce. Złotooki zdecydował o tym, że będą one mieszkały na razie z mieszkańcami wyspy. Nie było problemu ze znalezieniem nowego domu, tylko Umbra skryła się w cieniu tak żeby jej nikt nie widział. Chciała tę noc (lecieli przez cały dzień) spędzić pod gwiazdami, lecz coś jej w tym przeszkodziło: - Tata uczył mnie, że ludzie którzy kryją twarz w mroku zazwyczaj mają złe zamiary - Odezwał się głos za jej plecami - Sądzisz, że jestem szpiegiem? - Nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś, ale wiem kim ja jestem - Uśmiechnęła się sympatycznie - Jestem Spes, a ty? - Spes? Siostra wodza? - Umbra pokłoniła się - Czemu wszyscy traktują mnie jakbym była zarażona dżumą? - Byłam uczona tak właśnie postępować, jestem Umbra - Więc Umbro od dzisiaj zaczniesz lekcję innego wychowania, choć do mojego domu - A więc to jest mała Spes - Teneb podszedł bliżej - Widzę, że już ją poznałaś Umbro - Tak, poznała mnie, nie powinno cię to obchodzić - Wtrąciła się Spes - Tak naprawdę chciałem zapytać gdzie ja mam spać? - Na dworze jest mnóstwo miejsca - Spes odleciała pociągając za sobą Umbrę Teneb uśmiechnął się, miał inny pomysł na to gdzie będzie spał. Noctis i Lulius siedzieli patrząc w gwiazdy. Obaj wiedzieli, że to jedna z ostatnich spokojnych nocy: - Co się tam stało? - Spytał cicho Lulius - Przecież wszystko już ci powiedziałem - Więc czemu jesteś taki zamyślony? - Lulius nie dawał za wygraną - Nie jestem dobry - Odparł cicho Noctis - Jesteś jednym z najlepszych smoków jakich znam, a może i najlepszym - Nie wiesz co zrobiłem - Spojrzał w brązowe oczy przyjaciela - Zabiłem inną Nocną Furię - Ratowałeś swoje życie - Przypomniał mu Lulius - Więc czemu to mi się podobało? Noctis spuścił wzrok i położył się na trawie. Zaskoczony Lulius nie wiedział najpierw co zrobić, w końcu położył mu łapę na ramieniu i w ciszy siedzieli przez jeszcze długi czas. Kategoria:I mrok pochłonie Ziemię